herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
Yumichika Ayasegawa (綾瀬川弓親, Ayasegawa Yumichika) is a recurring character of Bleach. is the current 3rd Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He was voiced by famous voice actor Brian Beacock. Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Before he joined the Gotei 13, he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, did not wear any feathers on his eyes, and his hair was down his back and tied in a loose ponytail with shoulder-length pieces framing his face. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yumichika sports a similar hairstyle as before, although he now has a braid hanging down the right side of his face. He has feathers protruding from his hair on both sides of his head. Also, both his eyes now sport extended lashes, and he wears a sash over his right shoulder and a turtleneck sweater. Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Division, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the kanji for five resembled three. However, at times he is caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakutō from them for fear of being hated. Despite his flamboyant nature, Yumichika can be an insightful person, able to quickly pick up on a person's nature and methods. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Yumichika, as a high-ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He is capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Immense Spiritual Power: Despite being a 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is green. Enhanced Endurance: Yumichika is a very resilient fighter. In his fight with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks and his left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still able to continue fighting. Enhanced Durability: Yumichika has a high level of durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was able to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks. In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head.< Zanpakuto Ruri'iro Kujaku It has the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath. The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku is as vain as his owner, as Yumichika visibly gets angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen. Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Because of this, Yumichika calls it "Fuji Kujaku", knowing that Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name so that it will sulk and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Due to it being a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Yumichika hides this from the 11th Division, for fear of being hated as the division is known for shunning non-direct combat blades. Shikai: The Shikai command as Fuji Kujaku is "Bloom"(咲け|sake) "Bloom for Me" in the English adaptations}}. When referred to by its true name, Ruri'iro Kujaku's command becomes . Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. It takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at top of the hilt allows it to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. The hilt and tsuba remain the same in this formi. External links * http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Yumichika_Ayasegawa Navigation Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Successors Category:Military Category:Death Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Extravagant Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers